1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to generating web-based access to data in a data store. More specifically, the invention relates to generating ATOM feeds using J2CA adapters which provide access to data in an Enterprise Information System.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the internet matures, increasing emphasis is placed on using the World Wide Web as a platform for development and information sharing, a phenomenon commonly referred to as “Web 2.0.” One tool that has been increasing in popularity and use is the Atom standard. Atom was initially developed as an alternative to the Really Simple Syndication (RSS) standard. Generally, developers have primarily used Atom for web feeds that allow software programs, generally referred to as Atom feed readers, to check for updates to web content.
However, developers are discovering uses for Atom outside the typical blog/website syndication environment. For example, web service providers are using Atom feeds in combination with REST-based protocols to share information, effectively providing a lighter-weight solution than other alternatives such as SOAP. An additional benefit of this approach is that developers can combine web services to create dynamic “mash-ups” which combine information from a variety of disparate sources to provide new and often more meaningful presentations of data.
For enterprises with significant amounts of data in an Enterprise Information System (EIS), however, this may pose a daunting task. In order to provide Atom feed access to data or information stored in the EIS, programmers need to develop web services or Atom feed producing applications on top of the EIS. This task represents a complicated, costly, and difficult programming challenge and may dissuade many entities from taking full advantage of the opportunities available through Atom feed access to data. Accordingly, a need exists for an apparatus and system for producing Atom feed access to data in an EIS.